Furt
Furt - ósmy odcinek drugiego sezonu "Glee". Został wyemitowany 23 listopada 2010 roku. Carol Burnett wystąpiła gościnnie jako Doris Sylvester - matka Sue Sylvester, która poluje na nazistów i właśnie złapała jednego z ostatnich. Tytuł "Furt" to połączenie imion Finna i Kurta w odniesieniu do ich braterstwa. Burt i Carol ogłaszają swoje zaręczyny, co wiąże się z mnóstwem emocji - ich, a także ich nastoletnich synów. Kurt postanawia zaplanować ślub i zatrudnić New Directions, a Finn wydaje się nieco zaskoczony. Sue również postanawia się ożenić, ale rzecz w tym, że nie ma partnera. Decyduje, że zostanie swoim własnym małżonkiem. Jako dyrektorka zaczyna dostrzegać to, jak jeden z futbolistów dokucza Kurt'owi z powodu jego orientacji i chce go chronić. Tymczasem Will pomaga swojemu chórowi w przygotowaniach do ślubu Burta i Carole. Opis thumb|200px| left Finn stoi przy swojej szafce, gdy nagle podchodzi do niego Carol, Burt i Kurt. Oświadczają mu, że są zaręczeni przez co Finn doznaje szoku, natomiast Kurt jest niezwykle podekscytowany i chce zaplanować wesele. Proponuje też, aby New Directions wystąpili na ich ślubie. Burt mówi również, że chce zatańczyć z Carol na weselu. Tymczasem Sue także postanawia wyjść za mąż - za siebie. Każe swojej asystentce - Becky - zacząć rozsyłać zaproszenia. Podejmuje decyzję o małżeństwie kiedy na wizji Rod Remington (z którym niegdyś spotykała się Sue) i jego współpracownica ogłaszają, że są zaręczeni. Sylvester prawdopodobnie czuje coś do prezentera. Trenerka zakłada więc profil na portalu randkowym i jak się okazuje jedyną prawdziwą miłością, jaką może mieć, jest ona sama. thumb Kiedy wiadomość o ślubie Carol i Burta zaczyna się roznosić, Sam mówi Quinn, że ją kocha i chce aby byli razem. Uklęka przed dziewczyną i oferuje jej "pierścionek obietnicy", mówiąc, że pewnego dnia chciałby się z nią ożenić. Quinn jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięta, i zamyka małe pudełko z prezentem. Wtedy Sam pyta jej czy to znaczy, że nie, na co Fabray odpowiada, że to znaczy może. Finn mówi Kurtowi, że chce uczestniczyć w ślubie, aby pokazać wszystkim, że nadal jest liderem i jest popularny. Wtedy Kurt sugeruje taniec z matką. Po tym Finn odchodzi i zostawia Hummla samego przy szafkach. Nagle pojawia się Dave Karofsky, który sprawia, że życie Kurta jest piekłem odkąd go pocałował, i biegnie palcem po piersi chłopaka po czym wyrywa mu z rąk figurkę weselną. Kurt, zbyt wstrząśnięty i przestraszony nic nie mówi. Karofsky uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem i mówi "dziękuję", a potem odchodzi. Świadkiem tego wydarzenia jest Will, który zabiera swojego ucznia do pani dyrektor. Sue mówi, że jeśli Karofsky "jeszcze raz położy na nim palec" ona będzie zmuszona go wyrzucić, ale póki co nie może nic zrobić, by mu pomóc. Kiedy Hummel i Schuester wychodzą z gabinetu, Sue zwraca się do Kurta "panienko". Chłopak informuje ją, że to także jest zastraszanie. Sue daje mu więc możliwość trzech pseudonimów dla niego. Chórzysta wybiera drugi - Porcelana. thumb|left Do Rachel dociera informacja o tym, że Kurt jest prześladowany przez Karofsky'ego. Zbiera więc wszystkie dziewczyny z New Directions, które mają chłopaków futbolistów i wyjaśnia, jak źle Kurt radzi sobie z całą sytuacją. Uważa, że powinny one namówić ich chłopaków, aby pomogli Hummlowi w jakiś sposób konfrontując Karofsky'ego. Paradoksalnie, Finn odmawia pomocy Kurtowi, ponieważ uważa, że zrobienie coś przeciwko chłopakowi zrujnuje jego wizerunek i doprowadzi do tego, że usuną go z drużyny. Rachel jest niezwykle zawiedziona jego postawą. Santana jest zdenerwowana na Rachel za to, że nie zaprosiła jej na to spotkanie i utrzymuje, że spotyka się z Puckermanem. Quinn mówi, że to nie jest związek i że to się nie liczy. Wtedy Santana informuje Rachel, że dziewczyna "jest na jej liście". Sue zatrudnia osobę która ma planować jej ślub, ale zwalnia ją, ponieważ - jak twierdzi trenerka - "nie odpowiada jej standardom." Wtedy pojawia się matka Sue - Doris Sylvester. Sue jest wyraźnie rozgniewana jej nagłym pojawieniem się po tylu latach nieobecności. Doris jednak jest niezrażona chłodnością córki. Mimo to nie podoba jej się pomysł Sue, jakoby miała wyjść za mąż za siebie. Jednak Doris akceptuje zaproszenie na wesele i proponuje odprowadzić Sue do ołtarza. Kobieta jednak się nie zgadza twierdząc, że sama może to zrobić, ale Doris chce dla niej przynajmniej zaśpiewać. thumb Mike i Artie konfrontują się z Karofskym i ostrzegają, aby nie znęcał się nad Kurtem. Zdenerwowany Karofsky popycha Mike'a, który upada na Artiego siedzącego na wózku. Wtedy Sam reaguję i dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do bójki. Przez to Sam ma mocno posiniaczone oko. Puck bardzo chce pomóc Samowi, ale gdyby to zrobił prawdopodobnie znowu trafiłby do poprawczaka. Jest na okresie próbnym i nie może tego zrobić więc tylko stoi i przygląda się z boku. Wtedy do szatni wpada Beiste i rozdziela chłopaków. Na próbie Glee, Quinn opatruje oko Sama, a Tina ramie Mike'a. Doris mówi Sue, że chce zaśpiewać na jej weselu piosenkę Ohio. Obie ją wykonują, po czym Doris próbuje wyjaśnić córce powód ich opuszczenia. Jak twierdzi chciała stać się słynnym łowcą nazistów. thumb|left Kurt daje Burtowi i Finnowi lekcje tańca. Finn czuje się nieswojo i chce zamknąć drzwi sali, ale Kurt mu na to nie pozwala. Chłopcy zaczynają tańczyć kiedy w drzwiach pojawia się Karofsky, który wykonuje obraźliwy gest w ich kierunku. Zauważa to Burt i żąda wyjaśnień od syna. Wtedy Hummle mówi, że Dave groził mu, że go zabije. To wyznanie powoduje, że Burt wpada w furię i biegnie za Karofskym. Kiedy go znajduje, przyciska go do ściany i grozi, że zrobi mu coś strasznego za prześladowanie jego syna. Chce go uderzyć, ale powstrzymuje go Finn. Wtedy Burt żąda wyjaśnień dlaczego Finn nie chroni swojego przyrodniego brata. thumb Burt doprowadza do spotkania z dyrektorką Sue oraz z Karofskym i jego ojcem. Dave wszystkiemu zaprzecza, ale jego ojciec zadaje mu pytanie "Dlaczego Kurt miałby kłamać?". Jednocześnie przyznaje, że jego syn miał kiedyś lepsze stopnie i był dzieckiem, które nie sprawiało problemów. Zapytany o to, dlaczego grozi Kurtowi, że go zabije nie odpowiada, ale Kurt postanawia chronić tajemnice swojego prześladowcy i kłamie. Mówi, że Dave powiedział tak dlatego, aby nie powiedział nikomu o mobbingu. Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że Karofsky pocałował Hummla w szatni kiedy ten postanowił mu się postawić. Sue decyduje się o wydaleniu Dave'a ze szkoły. thumb|198px|left W dniu ślubu Santana, jednocześnie pomagając Finnowi założyć krawat mówi mu, że potrzebuje "zastrzyku" i sugeruje, aby poinformował innych, że uprawiali seks. Finn mówi, że nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ trzymał to w tajemnicy przed Rachel po tym, jak wyznała, że nie uprawiała seksu z Jesse'm i że jest szczęśliwa, że oboje będą mogli odbyć razem swój pierwszy raz. Wtedy nie chciał ranić jej uczuć. Santana, która chce zranić Rachel, proponuje, aby Finn ją rzucił i zaczął spotykać się z nią, a nawet grozi, że powiedzie Rachel, co się stało. Wtedy Berry wchodzi do pokoju, ale nic nie mówi o tym co widzi. Finn komplementuje wygląd Rachel. Potem mówią sobie, że się kochają. thumb Rozpoczyna się ślub Carol i Burta. Do sali zaczynają w parach wchodzić dzieciaki z Glee, które śpiewają piosenkę Marry You. Rozpoczyna się ceremonia. Na ołtarzu Burt przeprasza za to, jak zachowywał się po śmierci jego pierwszej żony i dziękuje za to, że poznał taką kobietę, jaką jest Carol. Jego narzeczona wspomina o tym, jak niesamowicie dumna jest z Finna, który staje się bratem Kurta. Ślub idzie gładko. Na weselu Finn, jako świadek, wygłasza swoją przemowę. Pierwsze słowa skierowane są do nowo upieczonych małżonków, ale później temat schodzi na Kurta. Obiecuje go chronić i przeprasza, że wcześniej nie stanął w jego obronie. Mówi, że są "Furt" (połączenie ich imion, znane jako "parringi"). Wtedy zaczyna śpiewać Just the Way You Are. Piosenkę kieruje w stronę matki i Kurta, a także skupia się w małym stopniu na Rachel. W pewnym momencie razem z przyrodnim bratem Finn tańczy na parkiecie. Doris i siostra Sue Sylvester - Jean - są jedynymi świadkami ślubu Sue z samą sobą. Kiedy jej córka pojawia się w pokoju w "dresowej sukni ślubnej" Doris nie może już tego wytrzymać i wdaje się w kłótnie, napominając o tym, że jest ich matką i że są rodziną. Sue mówi, że Jean stała się jej własną rodziną, kiedy ich matka i ojciec zniknęli. Mówi też Doris, że jest ona tyranem i już jej nie potrzebuje oraz, że ma natychmiast opuścić jej ślub. Po powrocie do szkoły, Quinn mówi Samowi, o tym, że jego postawa wobec Kurta dała jej mocno do myślenia. Pokazuje mu "pierścień obietnicy", który wcześniej od niego otrzymała. Oboje wydają się być szczęśliwi. Tego samego dnia, Sue wzywa Kurta i jego rodziców do gabinetu, w którym wyjaśnia, że kuratorium zamiast wydalić Karofsky'ego dało mu ostrzeżenie. Stało się to dlatego, ponieważ nikt nie był świadkiem jak Dave grozi Kurtowi i niestety nic innego nie da się z tym zrobić. W proteście, Sue rezygnuje z funkcji dyrektora, ale mówi, że będzie mieć oko na Kurta. Niewiarygodnie przestraszony Kurt opuszcza biuro. Carole i Burt wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia. Chcą porozmawiać z Kurtem o czymś ważnym. thumb| left W sali do prób Glee Will informuje Kurta, że ma pomysł na solo dla niego na okręgowych, ale Kurt nie dopuszcza go do głosu i prosi, aby to on mógł coś teraz powiedzieć. Mówi, że dziękuje Glee za wszystko, co zrobili dla niego, ale wtedy spada bomba: Kurt przenosi się do do Dalton Academy ze skutkiem natychmiastowym. Jego rodzice przeznaczają pieniądze z ich miesiąca miodowego aby zapłacić za naukę. Twierdzą, że ich syn nie może pozostać w szkole, gdzie jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie. New Directions są zszokowani i próbują namówić go do tego żeby został. Koledzy z chóru proponują, że mogli by być jego ochroniarzami. Kurt mówi im wtedy, że to to, czego naprawdę potrzebuje. W Dalton Academy jest zero tolerancji na zastraszanie, zwłaszcza że Karofsky ma powrócić następnego dnia. Glee nie jest przekonane, ale zgadza się z Hummlem. Rachel uświadamia sobie coś innego i pyta Kurta czy oznacza to, że będzie konkurować z nimi teraz na regionalnych. Chłopak nie odpowiada. Tymczasem zarówno Finn i Mercedes chcą porozmawiać z Kurtem, aby zmienił zdanie, ale ten wychodzi ze łzami w oczach, pozostawiając wszystkich w niemym szoku. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Drugi